Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 20th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from July the 20th 623 K.C. Record Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I now call this Senate meeting to order! As always I welcome you all back to this weekly senate meeting. As I am sure you all noticed as guest of honor is not here so we will be having a normal senate meeting. First up is what went on last week, Vice-Chancellor the floor is yours. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. While it was a busy week for us, it consisted mostly of classes. I am glad to see that the Kirin Tor has not lost focus of the pursuit of knowledge during this time of war. We did, however, have a minor victory in Azshara in sabatoging Bilgewater Harbor. We successfully destroyed one of their docks, sending the message that trade in the region is not as secure as Orgrimmar thought. While retaliation is expected, we are prepared to defend ourselves thanks to the efforts of Archmage Sprocket. That is all, Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Now for those of you who missed it and as was mentioned their were many classes this week and for those who were not there I remind you that classes will be repeated at some point for our newer members and you may all get another chance some day. Now We will move on to current events that is effecting the Kirin Tor. Vice-Chancellor you wished to speak about this I believe as well? Meriahm Lausten: I did.Colleagues of the Kirin Tor, as some of you know, we have been investigating the actions in Lordaeron and whether or not they will affect our holdings. Grand Knight Manstein was supposed to be in attendance to answer questions about this, but it seems he decided his time was better spent elsewhere. However, we have not been idle. Based on the information I have gathered and relieved, I can confirm that the Clergy is, in fact, killing Forsaken civilians, with no thought to how his actions are swatting the Forsaken hornet's nest. By my count, four hundred and three Forsaken civilians have been killed, as well as some sent to negotiate with the Clergy. I am also aware that the Forsaken killed the civilian population of a town in retaliation for these attacks. Keeping all this in mind, I want to bring the matter before the Senate of Ambermill. It is becoming increasingly clear that we must decide whether to hold the town against the Forsaken or evacuate it -before- it becomes a target of Forsaken Vengeance. Chancellor, you may open the floor for discussion. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: All those wishing to speak about the actions that should be taken about Ambermill please place your staff in the air. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: '''The only good Forsaken is a dead one. That is all I have to say. To hell with their civilians. '''Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Lord Devin the floor is yours. Lord Arranax DeVin: Considering the wanton murders the light-fuckers are guilty of, it's not an issue of if, but when the Undead will strike out to the nearest living targets. We have to face facts with Ambermill. We are short on manpower. We are tied up in the West. The city is not a location we can defend. There are no high walls, no choke points, no passes. Just two wide, easy entrances to the town with plenty of cover for advancing forces. It's just not possible, in light of certain events, to maintain our hold there. That's all I have to say on the matter. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Doctor the floor is yours. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Thank you, Chancellor. I think that we should defend it. It is our's to defend, and although I have held my tongue in regards to the Forsaken. I must admit that I despise them, and it surprises me little that the Clergy has little tolerance for them. Death is kinder to them than the 'life' they have been playing in Lordaeron. I do believe that instead of evacuating we should protect what is our's and instead of rolling over in the dirt like an obidient dog. There is a leyline that moves through Ambermill, and we would do well to protect it...It holds strong ties of our heritage as well, for sentimental reasons. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Abattoir, did you wish to speak? Maladivh Abattoir: I know I'm new here--and I don't have a magic stick yet--but... We're at war. Last I checked, there were no conditions to which the Hordelings had signed with us. Forsaken civilians--they temper the tools to which the newest Scourge under that wretched elf use to fight against us. And what's-his-face is right: Ambermill is unguarded. It needs to be evacuated. As I understand it, us Blues have to deal with the Pandaria front. Opening another, or renewing, another isn't the solution when there are plenty of Kor'kron to kill. Chancellor Damon Halliwel'''l: Thank you dismissed.Lady Ravenheart did you wish to speak? '''Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: I did not, atleast not at the moment. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Archmage Firesong the floor is yours. Archmage Entilzha Firesong: Thank you, Chancellor. Please correct me if I am somehow in error, but I have confirmed this through observation and literature. A visit to Ambermill reveals naught but elementals, and tomes on the subject state the population sealed themselves in a "pocket dimension" when Silverpine was ovverun by undead. I did not see any people when I visited the site, and while I would like to see it reclaimed, was under the understanding the population was not present, at least on this plane. That is all I wished to clarify. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Archmage we ran a complain lead by Archmage Baelheit himself when he ran this senate as it was his home town. We cleared out Worgen and Undead alike and put up the Dimensional shield once more..it was also the time my life turned upside down and I became a Worgen. Sense that day we have been rebuilding Ambermill and at this moment have half the town back up to speed. Archmage Entilzha Firesong: I see, I was not informed of such, which explains my confusion over the matter, as it seems to have been before my time. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Yes it was but now I hope the whole senate is up to speed. Meriahm Lausten: It was months ago - barely at the beginning of mine - and we have done little with it since then. It is an easy thing to miss. Archmage Entilzha Firesong: Very well. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Is that all you wished to say? Archmage Entilzha Firesong: Yes, Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Countess Patho Steadfast: We can't let the town fall. Pulling out will show that we are weak, and the undead will make use of it and move on the the next target. We must make a stand. That is all. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Troven the floor is yours. Dennin Troven: It's good to see everyone here in the Palor again. I apologize for my long absence but I wus out on a mission in Moonglade to study the remenants of the Emerald Nightmare and I got trapped in sum kind of pocket of nightmare. Meriahm Lausten: Mister Troven, the matter up for discussion is that of Ambermill. We have a point later in the meeting for other concerns. Do you have an opinion about the evacuation? Dennin Troven: I fear that I am no' properly equipped with the right knowledge to really be a sound voice in this discussion. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Then you are dismissed. Dennin Troven: Thank ya' Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Councillor Dawnstrider, the floor is yours. Councillor Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Chancellor. It would be wonderful if we could send our troops to defend Ambermill from the Forsaken. It would be wonderful if we could save the people of the town, and stop the Forsaken from destroying other Alliance settlements in the area. But unfortunately, that is not a possibility. We have to remember that we are at war right now on Kalimdor, and if we send our forces to defend the town of Ambermill then we will lose the war in Kalimdor. That is not something that we can do, because if we lose the war on Kalimdor, than every man, women, and child who swears loyalty to the Alliance will be at risk. I would also love it if we could help evacuate the town, but doing so we will also risk the progress we have made on Kalimdor, and we cannot risk letting this war go on for much longer. We live in dark times right now, and sadly we will risk losing much more in the long run if we try to save, or evacuate, Ambermill. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Thank you Dismissed. Mr Worblehat the floor is yours. Thanik Worblehat: I think that it's wise that we evacuate Ambermill, since the situation is dire. We're not just dealing with a rabble of mindless Undead, but a full military force of them unseen since the Scourge ravaged the area. They have the technology, will, and means to roll over us if they decide to put their minds into it. You cannot face an enemy with that strength without a suicide wish. Last time I checked, there has been no major action in Pandaria by the Dark Lady or her forces. With the recent trouble in the Barrens, who knows what we might face from her undoubtedly bolstered forces. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: A wise point, Dismissed. Vice Chancellor. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. The Forsaken are abominations. We know this. We know that they cling to a perverse and twisted view of life. We know that they callously and maliciously use weapons of mass destruction without a second thought. But they do not see it that way. They think themselves people. How would we react if undead forces killed four hundred of our civilians? We would -retaliate-. We would destroy them all. Because they may not see us as worth their air we breathe, but we do. The same applies to them. We risked a lot to get Ambermill. We lost a great deal to secure the city. It holds sentimental and social value to the Kirin Tor and to the Magus Senate. On this point, I do not disagree. But the question I ask of you today, fellow Senators, is; Is Ambermill worth it? Do the lives we risk by keeping them there - not just soldiers, but builders and woodsmen and bakers - worth keeping Ambermill for? Are the families that these men brought with them worth losing for our city's pride? We've lost Ambermill twice. Both times, people have died who could have been saved.I urge you not to make the same mistake a third time. That is all, Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Magister Emerson the floor is yours. Magister Zanbor Emerson: I agree with Vice-Chancellor Lausten, Ambermill should be evacuated. It isn't worth the lives to defend it. I also suggest that the crusaders of the Silver Hand who are the reason this is happening be made to pay. They should Compensate the displaced people of Ambermill or at least assist in the evacuation should we choose to evacuate. We should not be spending Dalaran treasure because of their actions. Meriahm Lausten: A point to be raised with Manstein. Magister Zanbor Emerson: I noticed he didn't show up... How disappointing. Meriahm Lausten: A real shame, I agree. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. NOW...Lady Ranvenheart..the floor is yours. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: '''Right, on the matters of the Forsaken and Ambermill, while I agree with you all that we should evactuate the citizens whom have taken up living within Ambermill, I don't believe we should abandon it quite yet. There are other forces currently dealing with the war to the west. Ambermill, dispite it's condition is still an important Alliance outpost in the north. I will willing to have those who can not fight or defend themselves to gather their things and make their way to my holdings in Ravenstone. I am sure my father would be more than happy to give them shelter as well as send some of his own bannermen to Ambermill in aide of it's defense. And I am sure my cousin would be more than willing to do the same. And, I would hope the noble Lord DeVin would be willing to do the same. Atleast I hope. That is all Chancellor. '''Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Dismissed Arranax DeVin: I'm not bleeding my people over the town. I'll accept those who wish to flee to my holdings however. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: After hearing all of the points we will have a vote! There will be two vote so keep this in mind. Vote one, All those in favor of evacuating Ambermill say Aye and all those wishing to defend the city or leave it to its own say nay. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Nay Arranax DeVin: Aye. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Aye. Meriahm Lausten: Aye. Councillor Vorien Dawnstrider: Nay. Caroline Carson: Aye Archmage Entilzha Firesong: Aye Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Aye. Maladivh Abattoir: I believe in saving lives... Not wasting them... Fuckin' aye. Countess Patho Steadfast: Aye Arcanist Jaine Winterchill: Aye. Mialonora Pendergast Riddle: Aye Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Last call for votes! Thanik Worblehat: Aye. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: well my vote is Nay Flo: Eye. Meriahm Lausten: Twelve to three. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: The senate has spoken....It seems I became a beast for nothing...The Inner Council will set up a date for the evacuation of Ambermill...and inform you all. Meriahm Lausten: Very well. We will hold position in Azshara and focus on Ambermill this week. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: The second vote. All those in favor of trying to defend Ambermill after the evacuation to try and keep it in our control say Aye and those wishing to leave it to the Forsaken say Nay at this time. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Aye Caroline Carson: Aye Countess Patho Steadfast: Aye Councillor Vorien Dawnstrider: Nay. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Aye. Arcanist Jaine Winterchill: Aye. Archmage Sprocket: Nay. Dennin Troven: Aye Magister Zanbor Emerson: Aye. Archmage Entilzha Firesong: Aye. Thanik Worblehat: Nay. Meriahm Lausten: Aye. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Aye Mialonora Pendergast Riddle: Aye Dennin Troven: No' letting anymore Gilnean land fall to the corpses of Lorderon Flo: Eye. Arranax DeVin: Nay. Maladivh Abattoir: Aye. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: The vote passes, We will send forced to protect the city from Forsaken attack! Meriahm Lausten: Fifteen to three. Thanik Worblehat: And then we're defending it against a Second Scourge. -This- will go over well... Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Now does anyone have anything urgent to bring to the senate this week that can not wait until next meeting if so speak now. Maladivh Abattoir: Third times the charm, I guess. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Very well then we move on to promotions. Arcanist Winterchill please take the floor. Or not....Doctor Mcpherson take the floor. Doctor, you have proven yourself again and again in the senate your aid has been vital to many of us and it is with that in mind I promote you to the Vanguard of the Senate. Doctor Augustine McPherson: Thank you very kindly..everyone. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: '''Arcanist Winterchill please take the floor.Your Initiation into the Kirin Tor has come to an end. We are happy to now call you a Colleague. '''Arcanist Jaine Winterchill: Thank you. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Mr. Worblehat please take the floor. When you came to us you were a apprentice and while you still have much to learn you have proven yourself. You have come a long way since the boy who burned himself in Ambermill. I am happy to promote you to the Vanguard of the Kirin Tor. Thanik Worblehat: Thank you, Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed.With that I bring this rather long meeting to a close. I will see you all next week. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes